


Blue Team Drabbles

by Pixxyofice



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Bobble is an Octoling because i say so, Gen, just blue team being what they are.... friends who are silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: When Glasses formed this team, he was expecting that they would be serious in the future. And serious they would be!......... any day now... they'll be serious...(a collection of drabbles surrounding the team of blue idiots we all love)
Relationships: Glasses | Specs & Goggles & Headphones & Bobble (Splatoon), just blue team being friends
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Blue Team Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days since Bobble tried to make their house unable to be lived in: 0

It was an early morning when Glasses got up that morning. Through his blurred lines of sight, he glanced out the window of his room in his team's shared apartment, looking at the darkened sky. It seemed it would probably rain today. Practice for all except the most dedicated and prepared of Inklings would be canceled.

Glasses sighed, reaching over to his trusty bedstand and picking up his glasses off it. He sat up, pushing his glasses on and walking towards his bathroom.

After putting on some covering clothes, he made his way into the main part of the house. The part of the house all of the rooms were connected to. It was too dark to see anything, but Glasses wanted to go over to the kitchen area and cook up breakfast for the Goggles that was sure to awake soon.

Using the back of his hand, he flipped on all the switches near the door.

As the lights flickered on, the fans started to swirl.

Swirl?

Oh  _ no _ .

Attached to every single fan blade was at least 4 lines of worms on a string. They were all long. As the fan started up from Glasses blindly flipping the switches on- one of the switches was connected to the fan- the lines of worms on strings started to swirl around the center of the room. They were entirely too long, and he had to step back as one of the worms grazed his foot.

He felt panic rising in his throat. How did this happen?! He let out that panic in a sharp yell, and Headphones' room door slammed open, longer tentacles almost slapping into one of the worms on a string swirling and blocking the passage to the rest of the room.

"What... What's happening?" Headphones asked, struggling to accept the scene in front of her.

Goggles plopped a pickled plum into his mouth, watching the swirling colors with sparkles in his eyes.

"Goggles, please help." Glasses sighed, crossing his arms. "You seem to be able to dodge anything. Dodge through this and get the worms off the fan."

"What?" Goggles blinked, then shook his head. "I'm not doing that! The worms are pretty!"

"It's also preventing us from getting food, Goggles." Headphones sighed, and Glasses resisted the urge to grab his brush from his closet to toss at Goggles. Goggles was brilliant, and helped others out when he saw them in trouble... on his own terms.

This did not count as trouble. Not yet.

Glasses spotted the form of their octoling teammate, and his eyes narrowed. Oh. She was in the kitchen. Bobble turned from the fridge, holding a gallon of milk, and the moment she spotted them, her tentacles picked up a little bit, and her grin got wider. 

"Can you face the terrible whirlpool.... of worm?" She giggled, moving over to the cupboard in order to grab a bowl.

Glasses sputtered. No, he could not face the whirlpool of worm, his leg was going to get caught and he was going to be sent flying. He continued standing at the doorway, clenching his hand against the doorframe. "Bobble," He called, "Stop this."

Goggles leaped into the tornado of worms... then got knocked back into the open door of his room. The tornado of worm was too much. Headphones yelled as Goggles was jumped back, and she narrowed her eyes at Bobble.

"How are we going to eat?" Headphones asked.

Bobble shrugged, grin and lifted eyebrows still on her face. Headphones groaned.

"How are we supposed to stop this!" Glasses yelled. "Do you want to make our house an obstacle course?"

"Yep!"

"Well-"

Suddenly, the rage of the tornado quelled. The worms on strings did not fly as fast in the air, and were not as blinding to look at. The fan started to slow down, and Glasses interrupted himself, staring as the whirr of their ceiling fan stopped being so loud.

The sigh of Headphones from the corner caused Glasses to look over, and Headphones was there, hand on the switch panel beside her bedroom door. What was...

"Aw, you figured it out!" Bobble complained, her eyebrows furrowing. She laughed, grabbing cereal from the pantry and pouring some into her bowl. "Guess I've got to think of something more clever next time!"

Headphones had simply turned off the ceiling fan. 

The inkling girl sighed, brushing one of her longer tentacles behind a shoulder. "I'm going to get my headphones out. Glasses, don't let Goggles get into the pantry."

Glasses blinked. "Wait, wha-"

Goggles bust out of his room. "Pantry? Headphones doesn't want me in there... I need to get in there!"

He ran towards the kitchen, making sure to delicately go around the resting worms on strings. Glasses ran after him, yelling, "No, stop! I think that's supposed to be a surprise for you! Stop!"

Bobble laughed. She did not move from her position.


End file.
